DMMD X Male OC
by HatsumeRyuuKo
Summary: When Phoenix finds himself waking up with no past memory and finds you sitting there, he begins to tell you his past.
1. Awakening

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ugh... What happened? All I remember is a voice calling out to me..'Wake up' 'Use It' 'Help them, Find them' Who? Who are 'they'? Why should I find them? It's so annoying, all these questions and no answers. I had grown tired of the darkness that surrounded me so I opened my eyes. The light was blinding so I closed my eyes to stop the white light from piercing my eyes. Then I heard it... a voice, a quiet voice, so soft it could easily be disregarded as the wind, but it was there and I heard it. What it said didn't match the voice it held... the dark words that came ot of that mouth.. they frightened me, surprisingly. My eyes had gotten accustomed to the dim light shining through my eyelids so I opened my eyes and what I saw was different from what I expected./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was in a cell... or was I? I seemed to be sitting down viewing a scene happening inside the cell. Inside the cell were two people, two men to be specific, one with white hair and one with blue. The white haired man seemed to be... having intercourse with the blue haired male. The blue boy seemed to be missing his arms and legs and had a black cloth around his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A-ah! Aoba-san!" The white haired man shouted, I'm guessing the blue haired boy was this 'Aoba'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-ngh! C-clear! Stop, please!" 'Aoba' pleaded this 'Clear'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"What happened next was odd. The two males stopped moving and opened their mouths and said at the same time a haunting sentence that was burned into my mind./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""YOU CAN'T FIND THEM"/p 


	2. I

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My name... is Phoenix... don't ask anything else about me, because I can't answer you./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I remember my name, that is all. I don't know why I woke up in this factory-place, I don't know the man who put me here and I don't know who you are./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But... I will try to remember... for you. You must tell the people of the island what I tell you because if you don't they will remain windless test subjects to the man who imprisoned me here./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This story... is very contradicting. I may say I don't recall events of the past only to tell you of the time I was young and free. I may tell you about people you are familiar with, things you didn't know about them, that you may not believe. But this story is true, for I am telling it, I wouldn't lie, unless that statement was a lie and I am simply using you for my escape. But I would never do that to you, for, child, the message I have for you is so important that if a single lie is sliped in your future will end in bloodshed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now, let us start, young one./p 


	3. II

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*WARNING! LEMON! TURN BACK NOW*/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I could feel it. The millions of eyes were piercing through me, egging me on, urging me to finish this quickly. The man I was fighting against was different, he claimed he couldn't feel pain and I told him to be ready to feel the pain of hell's flames. But I didn't expect him to be telling the truth. No matter how many times I hit him he simply stood there and took the punches and kicks I threw his way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then, he fought back, the hits coming hard and fast. Sending me flying backwards into the wall he walked up to me with a smirk and I growled at him/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tch, looks like you were telling the truth" I said to him in my raspy voice with a slight grunt at the end./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maybe you shouldn't have underestimated me,hmm?" He said with that cocky smirk still on his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The crowd had dispersed by now and it was just me and the bratty kid. Looks like they got bored or something, probably the brats fault./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Huh, looks like everyone's gone," he started,"Maybe I can toy with you now?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The look in his eyes made me flush red, it was a look of lust and passion. He slowly edged closer to me and slammed his hands either side of my head. He was determined to keep me in place but I wouldn't give up so easily./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Get away..." I commanded him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm... how about...no, I wan't to play with you and you are going to let me do that." He said with a straight face/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I started struggling while he leaned closer to my face, his breath tickling my throat. It was warm. I closed my eyes as if I were to be hit. But the sensation on my mouth was unexpected. My eyes flew open and I placed my hands against his chest to push him away but he kept pushing against me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The feeling of his lips massaging mine was intoxicating, it drew me closer and soon my fingers were entangled in his blonde locks and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He stopped attacking my mouth and began biting my neck, searching for my soft spot./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-ng! A-ah! N-noiz!" I moaned out, red flushing my cheeks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Heh! Looks like I finally broke you!" He said with a impressed smirk on his face, then moved his hands to the rim of my shirt and ripped it clean off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A-AH! D-Don't!" I squeaked out trying to stop him from ravaging me any further. But it didn't stop there he pushed me down on the floor and began playing with my nipples, pulling and stretching them even occasionally biting down on the to tease me. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then went my pants and underwear, and he began... playing with my penis. The force he was using felt like he was trying to milk the semen out of me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""A-AH! N-NGH! M-MORE!" He then took the tip into his mouth and slightly bit down, then encased my length in his mouth. What I didn't expect was to feel something poking at my thighs. I looked down and saw a tent in Noiz's pants. I reached over and unzipped his trousers and rubbed his length through his boxers. I suddenly felt my selt near my end, and squeezed on his length./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""U-Ugh!" I heard a moan coming from Noiz's direction and squeezed again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly I was flipped over and my ass was in the air, we were in a position where he could reach both my penis and my asshole and his length was shoved in my face. I took his length into my mouth and did what he had done, bit down on his tip, but harder. Then I felt his fingers poking at my hole, spreading it apart before he placed his fingers inside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""G-GAH!" I screamed out at the foreign feel inside of me. The moan vibrated through Noiz's dick and he he out another moan, but it was slightly muffled. Then I heard rustling, he seemed to be searching for something. Then his voice called out,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""This may hurt...a lot but bare with me"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then I felt something hard poking at my entrance then a large cube object was shoved into me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The pain was unbearable, it felt like I had sat on a block of cement. Then... it started moving and vibrating./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""G-GUH! A-AH!" The feeling sent sensations through my body and I squeezed harder on his length and before I knew it his seed was all over my face and I felt my self release over Noiz's chest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I slowly crawled off of Noiz after he removed the cube object. He smirked before scooping up a bit of my semen and putting it in his mouth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nice~ Consider me your friend" he said with bliss written over his face before walking futher into the allyway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What... just happened?" I muttered breathlessly/p 


End file.
